


Kritzeleien auf einer Cocktailserviette

by Velence



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John stolperte in bester Futurama-Manier über einen am Boden liegenden Werkzeugkasten in eine offene Kammer, die sich hinter ihm verschloss und mit einem leisen Zischen versiegelt wurde. Später wünschte er sich, tatsächlich in der Zukunft aufgewacht sein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mein Beitrag zum [Deutschen BigBang 2015](http://deutsch-bigbang.livejournal.com/)  
> Hier ist der [Art-Post zur Story von Mella68](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5369660)  
> Vielen Dank für die tollen Bilder, Mella68! Freut mich total, dass du es trotz der kurzen Zeit noch hinbekommen hast. Danke
> 
> Ja, ich habe es getan: mpreg. OMG. Sag niemals nie...

„Mit welchem IQ-Wert hast du beim Mensa-Test abgeschlossen? Ich will dir eine gewisse Intelligenz nicht absprechen, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du besser abgeschnitten hast als ich. Und wenn doch, war der Test höchstwahrscheinlich nicht ordnungsgemäß normiert.“ Rodney fuchtelte wild mit seinen Händen durch die Gegend, während sie nebeneinander über einen Flur gingen. Bei Reparaturarbeiten war ein neues Labor entdeckt worden, das sie sich ansehen wollten. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen... Das wäre...“ Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Schwanzlängenvergleich, McKay?“, neckte John ihn.

„Es könnte auch sein, dass sie das Nivea des Mensa-Tests gesenkt haben, seitdem ich meinen Intelligenztest gemacht habe“, überlegte Rodney laut.

John schnaubte. Das amüsanten Streitgespräche wurden nie alt. Daran hatte sich auch nichts geändert, nachdem sie mehr als Freunde waren.

„Nur weil du den Mensa-Test bestanden hast, heißt das noch lange nicht....“ Rodney durchschnitt die Luft mit einer Hand.

John verzog seinen Mund kurz vor einem richtig fetten Grinsen. „... dass ich intelligenter bin als du?“ 

„Ich bin ein Genie, das seinesgleichen sucht! Ich bin brillant, während andere nur ein Vakuum zwischen ihren Ohren mit tollen Haaren und einem Paar hübschen Augen durch die Galaxie tragen“, entrüstete sich Rodney. „Für die Mitgliedschaft braucht man mindestens einen Intelligenzquotienten von 130.“

„Wenn man das Unmögliche ausschließt, muss, was auch immer bleibt, die Wahrheit sein“, zitierte John Spock. Er ließ sich sein Grinsen nicht nehmen.

„Komm mir nicht so, Kirk!“ Rodney zeigte mit seinem bohrenden Finger auf ihn. „Du bist viel zu gutaussehend, um dermaßen intelligent zu sein. Ich weiß, wie du nackt aussiehst. Kein Wunder, dass du an jedem Finger eine Frau – und auch ein paar Männer – haben könntest. Die Haare, die Augen, der Mund, vor allem die Haare – und kein Vakuum zwischen den Ohren. Das ist praktisch gegen die Naturgesetze!“

„Danke.“ John neigte seinen Kopf amüsiert und folgte Rodney in den nächsten Raum. Zelenka und ein Techniker waren dabei, das Inventar in dem neuentdeckten Labor wieder zum Laufen zu bringen. An der hinteren Wand und zur rechten Seite standen eine Reihe von Stasiskammern. Im Zentrum des Raums gab es eine zentrale Konsole, die auf den ersten Blick die Kammern überwachte. 

Interessiert trat Rodney zu Radek an das Bedienfeld.

John stolperte in bester Futurama-Manier über einen am Boden liegenden Werkzeugkasten in eine offene Kammer, die sich hinter ihm verschloss und mit einem leisen Zischen versiegelt wurde. Später wünschte er sich, tatsächlich in der Zukunft aufgewacht sein. 

Ein Lichtstrahl scannte seinen Körper. John hatte sich umgedreht und trommelte ein paar Mal mit den Fäusten gegen die Glas ähnliche Oberfläche, als etwas in die Kammer einströmte. Seine Augenlider flackerten, bevor sie den Kampf gegen die Betäubung verloren und sich schlossen. Die Arme sackten zu seinen Seiten herunter.

„Was passiert hier?“, fragte Rodney.

„Sheppard hat das Bewusstsein verloren.“ Der Techniker versuchte sich vergeblich an dem Öffnungsmechanismus der Kammer.

„Verdammt, Sheppard“, fluchte Rodney, „Immer schön mit dem Kopf voran.“

„Ich hab was“, merkte Radek an. Vor ihm war etwas auf der Konsole aufgeleuchtet. Er und Rodney schlussfolgerten mit einem gegenseitigen Nicken, dass es sich bei den Werten auf dem Display um die Lebenszeichen von John handelte. Der Herzschlag und die Atmung verlangsamten sich sichtlich. Mit fahrigen Fingern suchte Rodney nach einer Möglichkeit, die Kammer zu öffnen. 

„Hier wurde etwas in Gang gesetzt“, bemerkte Radek. Tatsächlich schien ein Programm abzulaufen.

„Sieht aus wie eine Injektion.“ Der Techniker, dessen Namen sich Rodney nicht merken konnte oder wollte, brachte die Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu John. 

Auf Höhe des Bauchnabels wurde Sheppard etwas injiziert.

„Das sehe ich auch!“, fauchte Rodney aufgebracht. „Mehr Informationen wären mir lieber, aber das muss ich wohl selbst herausfinden!“

Der unbekannte Mann zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

„Wir sollten Dr. Keller rufen“, meinte Radek. „Ich hatte schon die Vermutung, dass es sich um ein medizinisches Labor handelt.“ Er schob seine Brille ein Stückchen höher und blickte ein wenig nervös zu Sheppard hinüber.

„Ja, ja, sehr gute Idee!“, antwortete Rodney sarkastisch und bestätigte den Knopf in seinem Ohr: „Jennifer, wir brauchen dich hier unten! Sheppard ist in einer Kammer gefangen. Irgendetwas läuft hier ab und ich weiß nicht, wie ich es stoppen kann.“ Auf eine Nachfrage brüllte er: „Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich habe nur sieben Doktortitel und keiner davon hat etwas mit Medizin zu tun.“ Hastig fügte Rodney hinzu, wo sie zu finden waren.

„Mhmm“, dachte Radek laut.

„Ich bin kein Arzt...“, murmelte Rodney. „Seine Lebenszeichen sind stabil.“

„Aber...?“

Rodney warf die Hände in die Luft. „Antiker! Immer für ein Experiment bereit.“ Die Maschine überwachte die Biowerte der Kammern, aber er hatte nicht den geringsten Schimmer, welchem Zweck sie dienten, nur eine Ahnung, die Sheppard nicht gefallen würde.

„Das sieht nicht gut aus.“ Radek hatte die Datenbank gefunden.

Rodney linste zu ihm hinüber, was er gefunden hatte. Es verschlug ihm die Sprache.

„Das macht natürlich Sinn“, überlegte Radek laut. „Die Wraith waren den Antikern dank ihrer Klontechnologie zahlenmäßig überlegen. Sie mussten sich etwas einfallen lassen und haben... geforscht.“

„Was gibt es?“, fragte Jennifer, die in diesem Moment den Raum betrat. „Rodney?“

„Sheppard.“ Rodney deutete auf die Kammer. „Er schwebt nicht in Gefahr, soweit ich das beurteilen kann. Aber es wird ihm nicht gefallen. Überhaupt nicht.“

Die Ärztin ging zu ihm und starrte auf das Display. „Mein Gott...“, sagte sie schockiert und fasziniert zugleich.

~~~

„Wie geht es John?“, erkundigte sich Sam, nachdem Radek hinter sich die Glastür zu ihrem Büro geschlossen hatte.

„Seine Lebenszeichen sind kräftig“, erklärte Jennifer. Radek hatte sein Tablet mit der Konsole im Labor verbunden, damit sie John aus der Ferne im Auge behalten konnten. „Er ist in keiner direkten Gefahr, soweit ich das sagen kann. Man könnte versuchen, die Kammer gewaltsam zu öffnen, aber das würde ich nicht empfehlen. Die Auswirkungen, die es auf John haben könnte, sind nicht bekannt. Ich fürchte, wir müssen warten, bis das Programm abgeschlossen ist und sie sich von allein öffnet.“

„Mit Programm abgeschlossen meinst du, schwanger ist!“, posaunte Rodney die Pointe heraus.

Sam zog die Augenbrauen irritiert hoch. Ihr Blick ging von Rodney zurück zu Jennifer, die seine Aussage mit ihrem Gesichtsausdruck bestätigte, was Sam noch mehr überraschte.

„Das ist nicht gesagt“, widersprach Jennifer diplomatisch. „Die Einnistung kann fehlschlagen. Eine Abstoßung ist nicht unwahrscheinlich. Allerdings ist es den Antikern gelungen, soweit ich es den ersten Daten entnehmen konnte. Wie es scheint, haben sie damit experimentiert, dass auch Männer in der Lage sind, Kinder auszutragen, um den enormen Vorteil der Wraith mit ihren Klonfabriken auszugleichen.“

„Wie ist das möglich?“, fragte Sam weit gefasst. Die Vorstellung, dass der militärische Führer von Atlantis schwanger sein sollte, war befremdend. Sie erinnerte sich, was er für einen Aufstand gemacht hatte, nachdem er von Teylas Schwangerschaft erfahren hatte.

„Ihm wurde eine befruchtete Eizelle eingepflanzt.“

„Also ist er nicht mal der biologische Vater“, warf Rodney ein. Er verlor sich in einer ausschweifenden Verwünschung über die arroganten Antiker, bevor Sam ihn bremste, damit Dr. Keller fortfahren konnte.

„Das genetische Material stammt von den Antikern. Es ist schon sehr alt. Durch die lange Lagerung ist nicht auszuschließen, dass es problematisch ist. Wie gesagt, der Körper könnte die Eizelle abstoßen oder die Einnistung könnte scheitern, daher werden seine Werte permanent in der Bio-Kammer kontrolliert.“ Jennifer war hin- und hergerissen, zwischen Faszination für das Projekt und Mitgefühl für das unfreiwillige Opfer. Sie würde nicht mit John tauschen wollen. Kinder sollten eine private Entscheidung sein, die die Antiker mit diesem Experiment zur Kriegsangelegenheit gemacht hatten.

Radek zeigte Sam auf dem Tablet, wie es John ging.

„Wann können wir definitiv sagen, ob John...?“, fragte Sam und gestikulierte mit einer Hand den Rest.

„In anderen Umständen ist?“, warf Rodney ein, „Einen Braten in der Röhre hat? Vom Storch gebissen wurde?“

Sam unterbrach Rodneys hysterische Aufzählung mit einer Handbewegung. 

„Ich muss erst weiter einarbeiten. Lesen, was die Antikerdatenbank hergibt“, erklärte Jennifer, „Vorerst sollten wir abwarten und dann weitersehen.“

Nachdem Sam die Möglichkeiten abgewogen hatten, wandte sie sich an Rodney und Radek: „Versucht, John aus der Kammer zu holen. Es muss einen Ausschalter oder eine Notfallsicherung geben. Ich möchte, dass immer jemand seine Werte für den Notfall überwacht ist, falls es zu Komplikationen kommen sollte – was ich nicht hoffe.“

Rodney nickte grimmig zustimmend und verfluchte die Antiker zum wiederholten Mal.

„Jennifer, gib mir Bescheid, wenn es etwas Neues gibt“, bat Sam, dann sprach sie zu allen. „Fürs Erste sollte das unter uns bleiben. Es sollen nicht mehr Leute als unbedingt nötig davon wissen.“ Sam wusste, dass John ein privater Mensch war. Er würde nicht wollen, dass sein Zustand die Gerüchteküche von Atlantis befeuerte. Keiner würde das in einer solchen Situation wollen.

Alle nickten bejahend.

Während Radek und Rodney Seite an Seite die Treppe hinuntergingen, wisperte Radek ihm halb aufmunternd, halb sardonisch zu, „Er war schon in schlimmeren Situationen!“

„Oh, bitte, sag doch gleich, dass es nach der radioaktiven Strahlung von den Genii auf P3M-736 um seine Zeugungsunfähigkeit nicht gut bestellt ist und er froh sein kann, fruchtbar zu sein und etwas Kleines unter dem Herzen zu tragen“, erwiderte Rodney bissig und setzte den letzten Teil in mit beiden Händen in Luftanführungszeichen. Er hatte jetzt bereits jede Redewendung für 'schwanger sein' mindestens einmal benutzt.

„Hey, das mit der Impotenz kam von dir, nicht von mir.“ Radek lachte mit zuckenden Schultern. Er fand die Situation witzig und absurd.

„Impotenz. Haha.“

„Immerhin versucht kein hässlicher Alien-Vampir oder überdimensionaler Käfer ihn umzubringen.“

Rodney blieb stehen und zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn. „Du hast offenkundig keine Ahnung, wie blutsaugend Kinder sein können.“

„Mit wie vielen Kindern hast du zu tun? Aus wie vielen Kilometern Entfernung?“, zog Radek ihn auf.

„Meine Schwester hat dieses…“, er wedelte mit der Hand, „Madison, für das sie ihre vielversprechende Karriere an den Nagel gehängt hat. Und die Athosianer vermehren sich wie die Kaninchen.“

„Zumindest musst du auf niemanden eifersüchtig sein.“

Rodney biss sich auf die Unterlippe, wenn er an all die Alien-Prinzessinnen dachte, die John schamlos angegruben.

„Nur in der Pegasus-Galaxie!“, sagte Radek, bog in einen anderen Gang ab und ließ Rodney stehen.

Rodney schaute ihm grüblerisch hinterher. Der Tscheche war mit der Zeit ein Freund und Vertrauer geworden. Nicht dass Rodney mit jemandem Beziehungsfragen erörtern wollte, aber es war gut, ihm nichts vormachen zu müssen. Ihr Geheimnis und damit auch Johns Karriere waren sicher in Radeks Händen aufgehoben.

Mit den Augen auf dem Tablet ging Rodney zum nächsten Transporter, um zurück in das medizinische Labor zu gelangen. Er hatte sich für die erste Schicht gemeldet. Auch wenn er Johns Lebenszeichen auf dem Computer von überall auf Atlantis abrufen konnte, wollte er ihn vor sich sehen.

Jennifer, die noch kurz ein paar Worte unter zwei Augen mit Carter gewechselt hatte, holte ihn beim Transporter ein. 

„Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach bekommt John ein paar Stunden oder Tage Schönheitsschlaf“, beschwichtigte die Ärztin ihn. „Antiker und Menschen mögen kompatibel sein, aber Männer sind generell nicht dafür geeignet, Kinder auszutragen.“ Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Bevor das passiert, werden Menschen geklont.“

„Die Antiker sind nicht fürs Tiefstapeln bekannt“, widersprach Rodney, „Sie lassen sich nicht vom Unmöglichen abschrecken.“

Jennifer legte einen Finger an ihr Kinn. „Das kommt mir bekannt vor.“

„Bescheidenheit ist eine Zier, doch weiter kommt man ohne ihr.“

Im Labor angekommen trat Jennifer an das Bedienfeld und studierte die Anzeige, während Rodney vor einem friedlich aussehenden John zum Stehen kam. Er stand wie vor zwei Stunden mit geschlossenen Augen reglos in der medizinischen Stasiskammer da. John trug ein schwarzes T-Shirt, das einen Blick auf seine teilweise freigelegten Bizepse zuließ. Das dunkle Schweißband, die Armbanduhr, der ganze Aufzug in schwarz waren typisch John. Wie er lebte und atmete. 

Johns grüne Augen und der lockere Charme wickelten jeden um seinen Finger, auch Rodney. Vor ihm befand sich der schlafende Traumprinz, der darauf wartete, geweckt zu werden. Für einen Moment dachte Rodney an Dornröschen, aber ein Kuss würde niemandem helfen.

Er legte seine flache Hand auf die transparente Fläche, die ihn von John trennte. 

Rodney war nicht gerade subtil, aber die meisten Gerüchte über ihn und John zirkulierten bereits seit Beginn der Expedition, lange bevor die beiden miteinander Bett gelandet waren. Auch seine Beziehung mit Katie und Samantha Carters Gegenwart hatten nur marginal für ein Abflauen der Spekulationen gesorgt.

„Mmmmh“, machte Jennifer, was Rodney dazu veranlasste, sich zu ihr hinüberzugehen.

„Was? Hast du etwas gefunden? Den großen, roten Knopf aus dem Aus steht? Berichte!“ Rodney wedelte mit der Hand.

„Das Ei hat sich in der Schleimhaut der Bauchhöhle eingenistet.“ Sie blickte von der Armatur zu ihm auf. Rodney machte große Augen, also fuhr sie mit ihrer Ausführung fort. „Unter normalen Umständen braucht die Eizelle Tage von der Verschmelzung und Wanderung in die Gebärmutter, aber da sich das in diesem Fall erübrigt, ist er...“

„... am Arsch.“

Jennifer kräuselte die Nase. „In guter Hoffnung.“


	2. Chapter 2

Nachdem sich die Vorstellung, dass John schwanger war, gesetzt hatte, freundete sich Rodney langsam mit der Idee an. Allein der Gedanke – ein Kind von ihm und John – war plötzlich neu und aufregend: ein Genie, ein Renaissancemensch wie Goethe oder da Vinci, mit zahlreichen Begabungen, sowohl akademisch, künstlerisch als auch athletisch – mit Johns Aussehen. Das hatte etwas. Ja, das hatte definitiv etwas. 

Dumm nur, dass John fremdes Erbgut in sich trug.

Zumindest konnten dann ihre negativen Eigenschaften nicht vererbt werden. Und an der Umwelt konnte man arbeiten.

Rodney wusste, dass er sein Bild von einer perfekten Familie glorifizierte. Katie als seine Ehefrau, zwei Komma fünf Kinder und der weiße Gartenzaun waren eine Illusion, die nicht real werden würde, nicht in der Pegasus-Galaxie, die er nicht bereit war, aufzugeben. Auch wäre er kein Ehemann, der seinem eigenem Ideal standhalten konnte.

Im Nachhinein begriff Rodney, dass er den Ring für Katie gekauft hatte, weil seine Schwester ihm den Floh ins Ohr gesetzt hatte, er würde niemals eine bessere finden, dabei hatte er John die ganze Zeit vor seiner Nase gehabt. 

Manchmal fragte er sich, wie um alles in der Welt er bei Sheppard hatte landen können. 

Die Gerüchteküche tat dies schon seit Jahren.

Sie hatten ein Warnsignal installiert, das Dr. Keller sofort informierte, wenn sich die Werte von John dramatisch veränderten, sodass niemand Nachtwache schieben musste. Trotz der Gewissheit hatte Rodney in der ersten Nacht kein Auge zu tun können und auch die folgenden Nächte waren wenig besser. Irgendwann zollten die wachen Stunden ihren Tribut, sodass Rodney in den unmöglichsten Positionen einschlief und jedes Mal mit Rückenschmerzen aufwachte.

Als es endlich soweit war, dass sich die Bio-Kammer öffnete, hatte Rodney einen Kloß im Hals und hibbelte nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Jennifer stand am Bedienpult. Radek, als Eingeweihter, war ebenfalls vor Ort.

Mit einem leisen Zischen öffnete sich die transparente Tür der Kammer und ging zur Seite auf. John blinzelte ein paar Mal. Er lächelte Rodney ob seiner Dummheit an, bevor er aus der Kammer heraustrat und den letzten Rest Schlaf abschüttelte.

„Wie fühlst du dich?“, fragte Jennifer, die nun bei ihnen stand.

John warf einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter zurück, ehe er antwortete. „Ausgeschlafen. Wie nach eine langen Dornröschenschlaf. Also wie lange war ich da drin?“ 

Rodney tauschte mit Jennifer und Radek einen Blick, der fragte: Wer sagt es ihm?

John zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Der non-verbale Austausch entging ihm nicht. „Habe ich etwas Wichtiges verpasst? Das Mittagessen? Hey, gab es nicht Chili con Carne athosianischer Art?“, scherzte er.

„Das war vor fünf Tagen“, erwiderte Jennifer.

„Fünf Tage?“, wiederholte John überrascht. Langsam dämmerte ihn, dass mehr im Busch war und sich niemand traute, es ihm ins Gesicht zu sagen. „Okay, was ist passiert? Hat es etwas mit Käfern zu tun?“

„Es hat sich nichts mit Käfern zu tun“, beschwichtigte Radek ihn, der sich an Johns traumatisierende Erfahrung mit Iratus-Käfer noch sehr gut erinnerte.

„Du bist schwanger!“, platzte Rodney hervor. Takt war in diesem Fall einfach nicht hilfreich.

„Oh ha ha, Rodney! – Keller?“ John sah von einem zum anderem. „Jennifer?“

„Nun ja...“

„Ich bin ein Mann!“, rief John.

„Ja...“ Jennifer blickte zerknirscht drein. Am Überbringen schlechter Nachrichten musste sie arbeiten.

„Ich habe keine Gebärmutter! Ich bin sicher, das wäre mir aufgefallen. Wie kann ich – ein Mann – schwanger sein?“

„Schwangerschaften außerhalb der Gebärmutter sind...“ Weiter kam die Ärztin nicht.

„Wie?“ John drehte sich um und starrte in die leere Kammer. Er war hineingestolpert und dann war ihm schwarz vor Augen geworden. Er meinte, etwas einströmen gehört zu haben, bevor er bewusstlos geworden war.

John packte Rodney mit beiden Händen am T-Shirt. „Was hast du getan, Rodney!?“

„Wieso ich? Wieso denkst du, dass ich was angestellt habe?“, fauchte Rodney angegriffen zurück.

„Weil du dahinter steckst, wenn etwas kolossal nach hinten losgeht! Immer bekomme ich zu hören: Fass nichts an! Und wer ist stets der Erste, wenn es neue, aufregende Technologie zu erforschen gibt? Mhhh? Wer?“

Statt John zu beschwichtigen goss Rodney noch mehr Öl ins Feuer. „Ich habe nicht das Geringste damit zu tun! Wer hat denn auf jedem Planeten, hinter jedem Sternentor eine Alien-Prinzessin oder Priesterin? Es ist eigentlich ein Wunder, dass du bisher noch nicht schwanger zurückgekehrt bist! Oder mit Pegasus-Syphilis!“

„Gentlemen.“ Jennifer schob sich zwischen die beiden Streithähnen. Beruhigend legte eine Hand auf Johns Unterarm, damit dieser Rodney aus seinem festen Griff entließ. „Wir sollten auf die Krankenstation gehen.“

Johns Augen verdüsterten sich. Allein mit seinem Blick hätte er Rodney töten können. „Zum letzten Mal: Ich – bin – nicht – Kirk!“ Dann ließ er von ihm ab und machte der Ärztin deutlich, dass er bereit war, zu gehen. Wie betäubt ließ John sich von ihr führen, während er sich wie Lämmchen auf dem Weg zur Schlachtbank fühlte.

Rodney sprudelte weiter, bis Radek fest an der Schulter ein Stück zurückzog. „Du kannst deinen… doch nicht einfach eine Schlampe nennen“, zischte Radek ihm ins Ohr.

Er hat damit angefangen, lag auf Rodneys Lippen, doch stattdessen biss er sich auf die Zunge. „Das war… richtig scheiße.“

„Das kannst du laut sagen“, stimmte Radek zu und schob seine Brille auf der Nase hoch.

„Oh Gott, ich hasse es, wenn er flirtet und er flirtet wirklich mit allen. Durch die Bank mit allen.“ Rodney machte eine durchstreichende Bewegung mit seiner Hand.

„Ich will das nicht wissen“, bremste Radek ihn. „Du solltest lieber zusehen, dass du dich bei ihm entschuldigst. Wenn du in der Zukunft noch Sex haben willst.“

Rodney schaute Radek grimmig an, dann besann er sich und machte sich auf den Weg zur Krankenstation.

Jennifer brachte John in einen Untersuchungsraum, wo sie ungestört waren. Zum Glück versuchte sie nicht, ihm ein Krankenhaushemdchen aufzuzwingen, schließlich war er nicht verletzt.

„Okay, was soll ich machen? Auf einen Teststreifen pinkeln?“, fragte John locker seine Panik überspielend, „Eine Blutprobe abgeben?“

„Wenn... es schon so weit fortgeschritten ist, sollten wir schon etwas sehen können“, erklärte Jennifer und deutete auf die Behandlungsliege.

„Sehen können?“

John wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah. Jennifer bat ihn, sein T-Shirt hochzuschieben, nachdem er auf der Liege Platz genommen hatte. Sie rollte das mobile Ultraschallgerät heran. Jennifer machte schneller, als sein Gehirn prozessieren konnte. Das Gel auf seinem Bauch war kühl. Er nahm ihre Worte kaum noch wahr, sondern starrte auf den matten Bildschirm, bis dieser aufleuchtete.

Eine Eileiterschwangerschaft sei die häufigste Form der Schwangerschaft außerhalb der Gebärmutter, klärte sie ihn auf. Das könne etwa passieren, wenn das Ei die Gebärmutter etwa durch eine Entzündung nicht vor dem Einnistungsstadium erreicht. Eine Bauchhöhlenschwangerschaft sei eine Rarität, könne jedoch auch vorkommen, da Eierstock und Eileiter nicht fest miteinander verbunden seien.

Auf dem Monitor war nicht viel, was John erkennen konnte. Erst Jennifers Finger ließ ihn scharf sehen. Da war ein kleiner Fleck.

„Das könnte alles sein“, hörte er sich sagen. „Alles. Ein Tumor. Oder ein Amazonas-Pegasus-Insekt, das einen lebenden Wirt braucht. Irgendetwas Ekelhaftes.“

„Ich möchte noch ein paar Tests machen, aber die Antiker waren sehr eindeutig.“ Jennifer sah ihn mitfühlend an, aber John tangierte das nicht. Er bemerkte ihre Nervosität und Unsicherheit nicht einmal. „Bei der Größe schätze ich es auf drei bis vier Wochen. Die Wachstumsstimulation hat scheinbar funktioniert. Leider ist das nicht mein Gebiet.“

„Drei bis vier Wochen? Du willst mich veralbern. Wie viele Tage war ich in dem Ding? Ich...“ John schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will eine zweite Meinung!“

„Ich wollte mich davon abgesehen mit Dr. Cole austauschen.“ Jennifer schickte das Bild an den Drucker.

„Ich möchte die Pille danach!“

„John...“ 

„Hol es raus. Was immer es ist, ich will es nicht! Jetzt sofort!“

„John...“ Sie versuchte, ihre beruhigende Stimme einzusetzen. „Dir geht es gut. Es ist keine lebensbedrohliche Situation.“ Jennifer machte eine langsame Bewegung mit beiden Händen. „Es kann immer noch abgestoßenen werden. Lass es erst mal sacken. Wenn du dann immer noch eine… Abtreibung willst, müssen wir uns an die Regelungen halten.“

John rieb sich mit den Fingern über den Mund, ohne sie anzusehen. Sie ließ ihn kurz allein, um mit dem Ausdruck zurückzukommen, den sie John übergab. 

Jennifer hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was Gynäkologen taten. Okay, hatte sie doch, aber es war etwas anderes, wenn man selbst im Behandlungszimmer der Patient beziehungsweise die Patientin war. Sie war nicht Ärztin geworden, um Babys zur Welt zu bringen. Die neuen Menschen waren so winzig und zerbrechlich und sie hatte Angst, etwas falsch zu machen.

Für John musste es noch schlimmer sein. Sie dachte an die beiden Male, als sie einen Schwangerschaftstest gemacht hatte und wie sie bei dem negativen Ergebnis freudig und erleichtert aufgesprungen war. Wenn es nach ihr ging, sollten nur Menschen, die Kinder wollten und wussten, was sie taten, Eltern werden, aber das war wohl eher der seltene Idealfall des geplanten Wunschkindes und selbst dann war das Schicksal offen.

„Ich werde dich krankmelden.“ Jennifer wollte ihm Zeit zu nachdenken geben, zudem wusste sie nicht, wie Johns Körper reagieren würde. „Wenn du Beschwerden hast, komm jederzeit auf die Krankenstation, John.“

Der Angesprochene sah von dem Schwarzweißausdruck auf und starrte sie weggetreten an. Er realisierte gerade, dass alles kein dummer Scherz war. Jede Coolness, die seine Gefühlslage weglächeln konnte, war verflogen. Da begriff sie, wer sehr die frohe Botschaft ihn in Mark und Bein getroffen hatte.

Widerstandslos ließ er sich noch eine Blut- und Urinprobe abnehmen.

„Du kannst noch eine Weile hier bleiben, wir brauchen den Raum zurzeit nicht“, sagte Jennifer. Als keine Erwiderung kam, ging sie und schloss still die Tür hinter sich.

~~~

Den Rest des Tages schaffte es John, sich unsichtbar zu machen. Offiziell galt er bereits seit fünf Tagen als arbeitsunfähig. John fragte sich, wie viele Eingeweihte gab. Er begegnete bei seiner ausgedehnten Laufrunde wenigen Leuten, die ihn knapp grüßten und ihrer Wege gingen. 

Als John am frühen Abend in sein Quartier ging, war er verwundert, dass Rodney ihn tatsächlich in Ruhe gelassen hatte, ihm vielleicht sogar aus dem Weg gegangen war. Der Mann kannte Möglichkeiten und Wege, ihn auch ohne Funkohrstöpsel ausfindig zu machen. John war dankbar dafür, auch wenn es bedeutete, die Konfrontation nur auf die lange Bank geschoben zu haben.

Kaum war er in seine Räumlichkeiten eingetreten, entdeckte er seinen schlafenden Freund auf dem Bett. Meistens schliefen sie gemeinsam in Rodneys Quartier; wenn er allein sein wollte, schlief in seinem eigenen. Rodney erwachte, als John Licht machte. Er hatte mit offenem Mund auf sein Kopfkissen leicht gesabbert. Seine Haare waren zerzaust. Noch ein wenig überfahren schwang er die Füße auf den Boden, setzte er sich aufrecht auf dem Bett hin und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Hallo Rodney“, sagte John distanziert und blieb im Eingangsbereich stehen.

„Willst du, dass ich verschwinde?“, fragte Rodney.

John verschränkte die Arme. „Hast du nichts zu tun?“

Rodney blickte ihn zerknirscht an. „Können wir nicht so tun, als wüsste ich, was Manieren sind? Das würde vieles leichter machen. Und Zeit sparen.“

John schnaubte und blieb bei seiner unnachgiebige Pose. „Du hast mich eine Schlampe genannt.“

„Nicht genau mit dem Wort...“

„Du gibst also zu, dass du scheiße gebaut hast?“, stichelte John.

„Ich habe dich nicht geschwängert.“

„Okay, das reicht! Raus mit dir!“ John zeigte auf die Tür.

„John...“, bettelte Rodney auf einmal. Er stand auf und ging langsam wie bei einem wilden Pferd mit offenen Armen und Händen auf ihn zu.

John schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Wollen wir wie zwei Erwachsene reden?“, fragte Rodney, „Denn im Gegensatz zum anders lautenden Buschfunk bin ich erwachsen.“

John verdeutlichte mit einem Fingerzeig seine Rauswurf-Absichten. „Du hast dich heute schon zur Genüge bewiesen“, antwortete er sarkastisch. Wer sich Samantha Carter gegenüber wie ein notgeiler Teenager verhielt, hatte kein Recht eifersüchtig zu sein. Selbst in seiner Gegenwart hatte Rodney keinen Scham (oder Überlebenssinn) und bewunderte ihren Po oder ihre Brüste und sabberte gelegentlich über ihre Intelligenz.

Wenn John flirtete, dann um einen auf freundliche Entdecker zu machen und die diplomatischen Beziehungen á la McKay nicht zu töten, bevor sie überhaupt begonnen hatten. Aber für diese Diskussion, oder vielmehr einen ausgedehnten Streit hatte er keinen Nerv. Er wollte nur noch eine heiße Dusche und Schlaf.

„Du riechst.“ Rodney kräuselte die Nase, als er eine Armlänge entfernt vor John stand. Er sah verschwitzt aus. Sport war für ihn immer ein Weg, seinen Frust loszuwerden. Rodney würde keine zehn Pferde dazu bringen, freiwillig Sport zu machen.

„Raus!“


	3. Chapter 3

John lag schlafend in seinem Bett, ein Bein in die Decke gewühlt, das andere mit dem Fuß über die Kante hängend. Er hatte die Angewohnheit, sich auszubreiten, wenn sich die Gelegenheit bot. Rodney hatte sich selbst hereingelassen und schaute ihn beim Schlafen zu. Eine gesicherte Tür hielt ihn nicht auf. Mit seinen entspannte Gesichtszügen wirkte John im sanften Morgenlicht friedlich und relaxt wie selten.

John rollte sich träge auf die Seite und öffnete langsam seine Augen. Rodneys Ausrede war seine Sweatjacke, den er nach dem Rauswurf absichtlich liegen gelassen hatte.

„Morgen“, begrüßte Rodney den noch Schlaftrunkenen.

John nuschelte etwas und dehnte und streckte sich danach genüsslich. „Ich hatte einen Alptraum“, murmelte er und sah zu Rodney, „Ich war schwanger...“

„Kein Traum.“

John stöhnte und rollte sich auf den Rücken.

„Sorry. Wegen gestern.“ Rodney biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich hab's verbockt, aber meine Entschuldigung ist, dass ich nervös war. Jeder macht gelegentlich Fehler, selbst Einstein hat –“

„Rodney…“

Rodney fummelte mit den Fingern an seiner Sweatjacke, den er in beiden Händen hielt. Er machte zwei langsame Schritte auf Johns Bett zu. „Ich meine, du bist schwanger. Wen würde das nicht umhauen?“

Wem sagst du das? Ich fühle mich, wie nach einem Schlag in die Magengrube, wollte John erwidern.

Rodney fuhr ungeniert mit seiner Erläuterung, die wenig mit einer Entschuldigung zu tun hatte, fort. „Mein Genie muss fortbestehen. Madison zählt nicht. Sie ist halb verdorben durch die Gene eines Tofu essenden Englischlehrers. Was kann dabei schon rauskommen? Ein neuer Hemingway? Tzzz“, macht er abschätzig, „Das ist die reinste Verschwendung. Aber meine Gene... und deine Gene.“

John war gerührt, dass Rodneys Wunschvorstellung ihn einbezog. Er hatte bisher nur geahnt, wie ernst es ihm mit John war. Sie waren beide miserabel, wenn es darum ging, ihre Gefühle auszudrücken. Dass John einen festen Platz in Rodneys Familienplanung hatte, war süß und gab ihm ein warmes Gefühl.

„Du und ich?“ John drehte seinen Kopf zur Seiten, damit er ihn ansehen konnte.

„... und der kleine Albert?“, schlug Rodney achselzuckend vor.

„Albert?“

„Wie Albert Einstein. Oder Marie. Nach Marie Curie? Oder Lise nach Lise Meitner?“

Ein neckisches Lächeln lag auf Johns Lippen, als er antwortete: „McKay, du bist nicht gerade das Mädchen, das man seinen Eltern vorstellt und heiratet.“

„Süß!“ Rodney sah ihn beleidigt an und versuchte, seine verletzten Gefühlen hinter einem Schmollmund zu verbergen.

„Hey, du hast kein Recht, eingeschnappt zu sein. Bei dir hört es sich immer so an, als würde ich dich ständig mit irgendwelchen attraktiven Außerirdischen betrügen!“, erwiderte John scharf und starrte wieder zur Zimmerdecke hinauf.

„Du flirtest, das kannst du nicht abstreiten“, verteidigte sich Rodney lautstark und ging zum Bett.

„Wenn es das Team und dich vor dem Kerker und mittelalterlichen Foltermethoden rettet oder es uns zu einem ZPM bringt, ist es dir recht!“

„Naja, okay, ja, verdammt!“, gestand Rodney. Mit einem Seufzen sank er auf die Bettkante.

„Ich habe seit Monaten mit niemandem außer dir Sex und davor...“, sagte John anklagend. Er hatte nichts besonders viele One-Night-Stands seit Beginn der Atlantis-Expedition gehabt. Die Antiker-Stadt war eine gottverdammte Fischglaskugel, in der jeder über jeden Bescheid wusste. Menschen unter seinem Kommando waren (eigentlich) ein No-Go, da blieben fast nur noch One-Night-Stands auf fremden Welten und bei Abstechern auf die Erde.

Es war nicht einfach Sex, was er mit Rodney hatte. Ihre Affäre ging längst darüber hinaus, doch bisher hatte keiner der beide gewagt, es dem anderen einzugestehen. Das grundlose Grinsen und die Leichtigkeit des Seins waren eindeutige Zeichen für John, die er nicht wegrationalisieren konnte. Dazu kamen das Herzklopfen und die Regungen unterhalb der Gürtellinie, wenn er bloß an Rodney dachte.

Rodneys permanente Verdächtigungen versäuerten John ihre Beziehung. Irgendwann riss auch seine Geduld, über Rodneys bissige Kommentare hinwegzusehen.

„Ich wollte nicht sagen, dass du...“, Rodney wedelte mit den Händen und ließ das Wort unausgesprochen, „Ich glaube dir. Es ist nur so… Ich bin eifersüchtig, wenn ich sehe, wie du mit anderen flirtest. Wie sie dich ansehen. Auch auf Atlantis. Niemand würde dich von der Bettkante stoßen!“

John schnaufte angespannt. „Zum Ersten könntest du meine Rolle übernehmen und statt zu mosern und zu meckern bei unseren Erkundungen durch das Sternentor diplomatisch freundlich flirten. Kriegst du das hin?“

Rodney murmelte etwas Unverständliches.

„Yeah...“

„Vielleicht… Vielleicht sollten wir...“, faselte Rodney plötzlich ruhelos und knetete seine Sweatjacke, die auf seinen Oberschenkeln lag.

Es war auf eine Art liebenswert, wenn er vor Nervosität anfing zu stammeln, realisierte John mit einem Mal. „Was?“ John schob sich ein Kissen in den Nacken, damit er Rodney im Liegen ansehen konnte.

„Monogamie… ich meine, wir sollten uns festlegen. Nur du und ich. Keine anderen Frauen. Oder Männer.“ Rodney war unangenehm aufgekratzt. Das war eher vergleichbar mit einem Zahnarzttermin als mit einem Wraith-Angriff. Seine schwitzigen Hände klammerten sich in den Stoff seiner Jacke.

John war kurz davor, flapsig zu fragen, ob Rodney ihn etwa betrogen hatte, aber er verkannte den Ernst der Lage nicht. Es klang fast so, als hätte Rodney ihm einen Antrag gemacht. „Okay“, antwortete er lakonisch und verbarg seine Freude hinter einer coolen Fassade. 

„Okay.“

„Und du nimmst mich nie wieder eine Schlampe“, fügte John hinzu.

Rodney hob entwaffnend seine Hände. „Pfadfinderehrenwort.“

John schnaubte und schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. Damit konnte er leben.

„Wie fühlst du dich?“ Rodneys Augen blickten ihn mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit an, die ihn schwanken ließ. „Spürst du mit der Schwangerschaft verbundene Symptome?“

„Danke, dass du mich daran erinnerst.“ John zappelte herum. Damit war der Gedanke an Versöhungssex gleich wieder gestorben. Er hasste es über Gefühle zu reden und Rodney steuerte direkt darauf zu. Diese Sache würde ihn emotional noch an seine Grenzen bringen. Das wusste er jetzt schon.

„Ich wette, du bist total verspannt. Komm, ich massiere dich“, schlug Rodney vor. Er warf seine Sweatjacke auf das Bett und rutschte ein Stück vor, näher zu ihm.

„Ich will nicht darüber reden. Auch nicht über du weiß schon.“

„In Ordnung.“

John sah ihn abschätzend an, dann richtete er sich auf, zog sein T-Shirt über den Kopf aus und warf es auf den Boden. Rodneys Blick haftete augenblicklich an Johns ansehnlichem Oberkörper, doch nur kurz darauf lag John mit dem Bauch auf dem Bett, die Stirn auf seinen beiden überlappenden Unterarmen abgelegt.

Rodney bediente sich an dem Arnika-Massageöl aus Johns Nachttisch. Er verrieb es mit seinen Handflächen, bevor er sich Johns Schultern widmete. Er war äußerst talentiert mit seinen Händen und Fingern und machte schnell Johns verspannte und verhärtete Muskeln ausfindig. Mit streichenden Bewegungen verteilte er das Massageöl auf Johns Schultern und Rücken.

„Wusstest du, dass eine Massage den Blutdruck und den Stresshormonpegel senkt?“, fragte er.

„Hmhmm“, machte John mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Das Gehirn schüttet Oxytocin aus, das auch beim Orgasmus den Körper durchflutet.“

Dieses Mal bekam er keine Antwort von John.

Nachdem er die Haut sozusagen aufgewärmt hatte, begann er mit der eigentlichen Massage. Mit festen Griffen nahm Rodney sich die verkrampfte Schultermuskulatur vor. Die Hände hielten die Schultern, während mit den Daumen tiefer in den Muskeln eindrang. Dieses Mal kam ein Laut des Entzückung von John, der ihn anspornte weiterzumachen.

Rodney plante bereits, von den wohltuenden Berührungen in eine erotische Massage überzugehen, nachdem er Johns Muskeln gelockert hatte. Johns Rückseite war schon nicht schlecht und der Hauch der Rundungen des Pos, die unter Johns Shorts hervorschauten, waren noch verlockender. Beim Ausstreichen ließ er seine Finger jedes Mal bis zum Saum laufen. 

„John?“ Rodney bekam keine Reaktion, obwohl er nun eindeutig seine Finger tiefer gewandert waren. Er lauschte und hörte leises Schnarchen von John. Rodney seufzte. Enttäuscht deckte er ihn zu und ließ ihn schlafen.

~~~

John kam am Vormittag in die Kantine, um ein spätes Frühstück zu essen. Um diese Uhrzeit war es wie ausgestorben. Die meisten kamen, um sich ein Obstsnack oder Kaffeenachschub zu besorgen. Er war praktisch allein mit seinem Essen, was ihm sehr gelegen kam. Keiner stellte ihm unangenehme Fragen.

Seine verordnete Zwangspause schmeckte ihm nicht, allerdings wollte John zurzeit auch mit niemandem reden, schon gar nicht über seinen sogenannten Zustand.

Nachdem er aufgewacht war, hatte er sich die Massageölreste abgeduscht und noch einmal das Gespräch Revue passieren lassen. John tat sich schwer mit Beziehungen. Gelegenheitssex war einfach, um Menschen auf Abstand zu halten. Vermeidung war praktisch sein zweiter Vorname, aber Rodney hatte es unter seine Haut geschafft. Sie waren nun inoffiziell offiziell ein Paar. Das gefiel ihm. 

Sein Tablett war fast leer, als er Teyla mit Torren auf dem Arm im Eingangsbereich entdeckte. Sie erblickte ihn ihrerseits und kam an seinen Tisch.

„John, es ist gut, dich zu sehen. Wie geht es dir? Rodney hat gesagt, du hättest eine ansteckende Bronchitis,“ erkundigte sich Teyla über den quäkenden Torren hinweg. Sie schaukelte ihn beruhigend in ihren Armen.

„Nicht mehr ansteckend“, bestätigte John die falsche Geschichte. Mit einem Handzeig bedeutete er ihr, sich zu ihm zu setzen.

„Das ist schön.“ Teyla lächelte warm ihn an, allerdings wirkte es angestrengter als sonst. Statt sich zu setzen wippte sie mit dem Baby auf und ab. „Torren will einfach nicht schlafen. Sobald ich ihn hinlege, ist er hellwach und beschwert sich.“

„Niemand entkommt McKays Einfluss“, scherzte John.

„Vielleicht kannst du ihn einen Moment nehmen?“, bat Teyla. In ihrer gelassenen Zen-Ausstrahlung sah John einen Hauch Abgekämpftheit. Noch bevor er sich eine Ausrede überlegt hatte, hielt Teyla ihm ihren Nachwuchs hin.

John erhob sich und nahm den Kleinen mit beiden Händen. Er hielt ihn wie einen nassen Sack von sich. Torren war klein und laut mit wenigen Haaren und einem großen Mund, den er weit aufriss. 

Teyla zeigte ihm, wie man ihn richtig hielt. John kam sich steif und unbehaglich vor. Mit beiden Armen wiegte er das Baby leicht hin und her. Er fragte sich, ob alle Baby gleich rochen. John strich mit einem Finger über Torrens Wange, die weich, fast zart war.

„Du machst das sehr gut, John“, lullte ihn Teylas Stimme ein.

John sah zu ihr auf. Eine ganze Reihe Emotionen spielte sich in seinen Augen ab. Das war mehr, als sie von John je zu sehen bekommen hatte. Teyla deutete seine Panik falsch, dass er Torren in sein Herz schloss. John war gut mit Kindern, auch wenn er das meisten abtat. Jinto vergötterte ihn und die Kinder auf dem Festland freuten sich, wenn er zu Footballspielen oder zum Surfen vorbeikam.

Teyla berührte seinen Arm. „Er mag dich.“

Und du magst mich, weil er jetzt still ist, dachte John, aber er war nicht in der Lage, es auszusprechen. Er ging ein paar Schritte, während er ihn leicht schaukelte.

„Ich sollte ihn dir öfter geben“, meinte Teyla lächelnd.

„Nein.“ John schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „McKay war doch eine prima Hebamme. Vielleicht stellt er sich als guter Babysitter heraus?“

John hatte vorwurfsvoll reagiert, weil Teyla ihm erst spät von ihrer Schwangerschaft erzählt hatte. Atlantis war ein toller Ort, eine echte Traumstadt, wenn nicht die ständigen Gefahren wären. Egal ob Genii, Wraith oder Naniten, immer bedrohte irgendetwas die Stadt der Antiker. Diese Gefahr sollte man niemandem aussetzen, besonders nicht Kindern.

Aber die Athosianer lebten tagein, tagaus mit der Gefahr, durch die Wraith getötet zu werden.

„Ich denke, du bist ein guter Babysitter.“ Teyla sah ihn zufrieden an.

Als John zu ihr hinüberblickte, dachte er, dass Teyla bereits alles wusste. Da war er sich sicher.


	4. Chapter 4

Die neue Psychologin Doktor Ada Rankin hatte Heightmeyers Büro in einem der Türme übernommen. John umrundete die angebotenen Sitzmöbel und ging zum Fenster. Die Aussicht war das einzig Gute an diesem Treffen. Die Sonne ließ das Wetter glitzern. Er schob die Hände steif in seine Hosentaschen. Als Sohn eines sturen Vaters und Soldaten wusste er die Ruhe zu bewahren und die Situation auszusitzen.

Keller wollte ihn noch mal in die Kammer schicken, weil die Diagnosetechnik der Antiker ausgereifter war, aber keine zehn Pferde würden John noch mal in das Teil bekommen. Dank ihr saß er nun im Büro der Therapeutin.

Dr. Rankin wollte John mit Smalltalk aufwärmen. Ada erkannte schnell, dass sie nicht weit damit kam, also kam sie direkt auf das Thema zu sprechen. Bisher musste sie noch keine Beratung dieser Art durchgeführen, doch sie hatte sich schließlich nicht umsonst ans andere Ende der Galaxie versetzen lassen, um bei den ersten Problemen zurückzuschrecken. Durch ihre Anstellung beim Stargate Kommando war sie einiges gewöhnt, aber ein schwangerer Mann war ihr bisher nicht untergekommen.

„Wie fühlst du dich damit, schwanger zu sein?“, fragte Ada geradeheraus.

John zuckte unbestimmt mit den Schultern. Sein Blick war in weiter Ferne auf dem Ozean.

„Falls du wissen möchtest, ob ich jeden Moment in dein schönes Büro kotzen könnte: Nein, bisher bin ich von Morgenübelkeit verschont.“

„Das ist gut zu wissen“, erwiderte Ada mit einem höflichen Lächeln. „Bitte, John, setz dich.“

Widerstrebend setzte sich John schließlich ihr gegenüber hin.

„Wie fühlst du dich?“, bohrte sie abermals.

„Das ist verrückt“, murmelte John mehr zu sich und versuchte, die Hysterie in seiner Stimme und seinen Augen zu verbergen, indem er die Bücher auf ihrem Couchtischchen studierte. „Es ist Antiker-Pegasus-verrückt-verrückt!“

Ada wartete, dass er fortfuhr.

John holte den Schwarzweißausdruck aus einer Tasche seiner Cargohose hervor. Das Bild war einmal gefaltet, die Ecken bestoßen. Er öffnete es und warf es auf das Tischchen. „Zwölf Millimeter.“

„Für so wenige Tage scheint die Schwangerschaft schon recht weit vorgeschritten“, kommentierte Ada.

John stellte fest, dass seine Ärztin die Psychologin nicht in die Details eingeweiht hatte, was ihn ein wenig beruhigte. Atlantis war wie eine Kleinstadt, in der sich Gerüchte wie ein Lauffeuer verbreiteten. Als militärischer Leiter der Expedition konnte er sich keine Rufschädigung leisten.

„Gewöhnlich bedeutet eine Schwangerschaft im Militär ein einfaches Ticket zurück nach Hause.“ John betrachtete es aus einem vernünftigen, nüchternen Blickwinkel, um sich im Zaun zu halten.

„Atlantis ist fantastisch.“ Ada nickte zustimmend. „Es gibt immer die Option, zurückzukommen.“

„Die logische Entscheidung ist eine Abtreibung.“

„Warum logisch?“

John schnaubte. Es gibt so viele Gründe, ein ungewolltes Kind nicht zu bekommen. Sie wollte wirklich alles ausgesprochen hören.

„Es gibt keinen richtigen Zeitpunkt zum Kinderkriegen“, hielt Ada dagegen, „Wenn man darauf wartet, bleibt man ohne Kinder. Ich kenne einige Frauen, bei denen ist es so gekommen.“

„Es war nicht meine Entscheidung. Es war ein Unfall!“ John sprang auf und ging zum Fenster. 

Er konnte und wollte den Kontrollverlust über sich oder seinen Körper nicht in Worte fassen. Er war keine Mutter. Sein Körper war nicht dafür gemacht. An die möglichen Komplikationen einer Bauchhöhlenschwangerschaft, die ihm Keller beschrieben hatte, mochte er gar nicht denken. Die Gefahr von plötzlichen Blutungen war sehr hoch und damit ging eine erhöhte Sterblichkeit einher.

Vor ihrer Heirat hatten Nancy und er über Kinder geredet und sie auf später vertagt, weil John nächster Einsatz bevorstand und Nancy ihre Karriere vorantreiben wollte. Nachwuchs war eine denkbare Option für seine Zukunft, aber kein Muss. Ein Vielleicht, wenn er irgendwann bereit war. Und vor allem von einer Frau ausgetragen. 

Um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben war John damals erleichtert gewesen, das Thema auf die lange Bank geschoben zu haben. Er hielt sich nicht für ein gutes Vorbild. Nach seiner eigenen Kindheit konnte er sich nur schwer vorstellen, das Vatersein zu meistern. John war vorbelastet und gelinde gesagt ein emotional schwieriger Mensch. Mit Rodney verhielt es sich ähnlich. Dazu kam, dass beide Workaholics waren, die in ihrer Arbeit aufgingen. Nicht die Idealvoraussetzungen, um Eltern zu werden.

Nichtsdestotrotz schien Rodney von Idee, eine Familie zu gründen, angetan zu sein.

John verzog das Gesicht und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Kinder. Das ist die 'Alles oder Nichts'-Frage für eine Beziehung.“

„Du bist in einer Beziehung“, schloss Ada.

John öffnete zögernd den Mund. Er hatte sich verraten. Wahrscheinlich waren die Gerüchte über Rodney und ihn das Beste, was ihnen passieren konnte. Sie waren wir 'Ein seltsames Paar'. Niemand glaubte, dass sie wirklich ein Paar waren.

John wollte nicht, dass Ada mehr über ihn wusste als Rodney. Das war nicht fair. „Wir haben nicht darüber geredet. Nicht richtig. Weil ich nicht weiß, was ich will, was ich machen soll.“

„Es ist gut, jemanden an seiner Seite zu wissen. Jemanden, mit dem man die Verantwortung teilt“, erklärte Ada.

John grinste ein wenig, bei der Vorstellung von Rodney und Verantwortung, wahrscheinlich wäre er grenzenlos überfordert mit Windelwechseln, Babypuder, Geschrei und seiner täglichen Kaffeeration.

„Warum lächelst du?“

„Nur die Vorstellung zusammen Kinder zu haben...“ John schüttelte den Kopf.

„Eine gute Vorstellung?“

„Vielleicht“, gab John zu. 

„Das ist etwas, das du in deine Entscheidung einfließen lassen solltest.“

„Wie die Wraith.“ Das Gespräch fiel ihm leichter als erwartet, auch wenn sich innerlich Widerstände regten, wollte er mit jemandem reden, jemandem neutralen, einem Stichwortgeber wie Dr. Rankin, die ihm zuhörte und nicht bissig kommentierte. „Wir befinden uns im Krieg. Ich bin nicht unersetzbar, aber meine Führung, meine Erfahrung, mein ausgeprägtes Antiker-Gen sind wichtig.“

„Das stimmt. Du genießt einen sehr guten Ruf, nicht nur beim Militärpersonal.“

„Major Lorne ist ein sehr guter Mann“, erklärte John. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum er seine eigene Position unterhöhlte.

„Soweit sind wir noch nicht, John.“ Ada lächelte voller Empathie. Sie erinnerte ihn an Larrin, die John attraktiv fand, aber er hatte kein Interesse an ihn.

„Rodneys Warnung 'Lass dich nicht von Aliens entführen' kommt mir plötzlich unzulänglich vor“, scherzte John trocken, „Es sollte heißen 'Lass dich nicht von Aliens entführen und/oder schwängern'!“

„Bei den Antikern muss man mit allem rechnen, wie mir scheint.“

Johns Meinung über die Antiker war nicht besonders hoch. Alle, denen sie bisher begegnet waren, waren arrogant, anmaßend und nicht besonders sympathetisch. Sie wären allerdings nie so weit gekommen, wenn sie nicht intelligent, innovativ und waghalsig wären.

Carson Beckett hatte die Gentherapie entwickelt, dennoch blieb das Gen hinter dem angeborenen zurück. Den Antikern war zuzutrauen, dass sie ebenfalls eine Art Gentherapie entwickelt hatten, damit die Menschen ihre Technologie nutzen konnten. Möglicherweise hatten auch ein paar Antiker Spaß mit Menschen, aber die Vorstellung kam der von Eltern beim Sex nahe.

Die Idee von schwangeren Männern war so verrückt, dass sie genau in das Schema der Antiker passte.

„Glaubst du, ein Kind würde dein Leben in deiner jetzigen Situation belasten?“, riss Ada ihn aus den Gedanken.

„Ich bin eine zufällige Laborratte. Ich habe nicht einfach unverantwortlich bei der Verhütung geschlampt.“ John fuhr sich mit einer Hand über den Mund. Er hatte schon viel zu viel gesagt. Er wusste, ganz ohne Zugeständnisse kam man um Psychologen nicht herum, aber er war schwach geworden, hatte zu viel preisgegeben. „Und selbst wenn... ein ungewolltes Kind ist immer eine Belastung für alle Beteiligten.“


	5. Chapter 5

„Hey, warum versteckst du dich in meinem Quartier? Ich bin extra den ganzen Weg zu dir gelaufen“, fragte Rodney und machte das große Deckenlicht an, als er John im Halbdunkel auf dem Fußboden vor seinem Bett sitzend fand.

„Uhmrg“, beschwerte sich John und schirmte seine Augen mit einer Hand ab. „Rodney, das sind keine fünfzig Meter.“

Rodney löschte das große Licht, kam zu ihm hinüber und machte die Nachttischlampe an. „Hast du schon Schwangerschaftsgelüste? Ich habe Doritos mitgebracht. Gurken konnte ich leider nicht auftreiben, aber ich habe ein paar MREs... die du offensichtlich schon entdeckt hast.“

John saß im Schneidersitz im Bademantel mit einer Flasche und mehreren leeren MRE-Verpackungen da. Seine Haare waren noch leicht nass. Er hatte kürzlich geduscht. Außerdem war er frisch rasiert, fiel Rodney auf. Der Bademantel ließ ihn an 'Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis' denken. Allerdings war John deutlicher hübscher als Arthur Dent.

„Sind das meine... Was trinkst du? Woher hast du...? Du solltest keinen Alkohol trinken.“

John reckte seinen Hals und sah zu ihm hoch. „Warum nicht? Weil ich schwanger bin?“, fragte er ungehalten.

„Weil es Gehirnzellen tötet!“ Rodney nahm die halb geleerte Wodkaflasche an sich und stellte sie auf seine Kommode.

„Gib mir die Doritos“, verlangte John, „Dein Vorrat ist erbärmlich.“ 

Die meisten Militärs waren der Meinung, dass MRE für Meals Rejected by Enemy stand. Andere hatten von ihrem Vorhaben, der Armee beizutreten, abgelassen, nachdem sie einen MRE probiert hatten, hieß es. Rodney konnte die Dinger immer essen. Andererseits mochte der Mann auch Krankenhaus- und Flugzeugessen. Das sogenannte MRE-Omelett – Omeletts sind nicht knusprig – würde er allerdings jederzeit den Wraith überlassen.

„Bei meinen besten Verstecken hast du offenkundig versagt“, antwortete Rodney schnippisch. „Taco Bell hat bestimmt einen Drive-In in der Pegasus-Galaxie. Immerhin kannst du jetzt für zwei essen.“

„Du brauchtest noch nie eine Ausrede dafür.“

Rodney warf ihm die Doritos in den Schoss. „Was ist dir über die Leber gelaufen?“

„Ich habe Sodbrennen. Und nein, das ist nicht...“ John wedelte mit der Hand. „Das ist der Alkohol.“

Rodney seufzte und ließ sich John auf den Fußboden nieder. „Jennifer hat mir von deinem Date mit der Neuen erzählt. Du konntest sie wohl nicht mit deinem Charme bezirzen und hast beschlossen, dich hackedicht zu saufen.“

„Rodney“, knurrte John drohend. Wenn das wieder auf eine Eifersuchtsposse hinauslief, hatten sie sich gestern umsonst versöhnt. „Wenn an den Haaren ziehen deine Methode des Liebeswerben ist, solltest du dein Vorgehen überdenken.“

„An den Haaren ziehen? Hört sich besser an als verbaler Durchfall“, erwiderte Rodney und griff sich ein MRE. Weil ihm die Geschmacksrichtung nicht gefiel, erhob er sich unter knackenden Knien und ging zu einem seiner Verstecke. „Süß oder salzig?“

„Süß.“

„Hier.“ Rodney reichte ihm einen Schokoriegel mit Karamell und Erdnüssen. „Warum sitzt du überhaupt auf dem Boden?“ 

„Hast du schon mal überlegt, wie das Baby aus mir rauskommen soll?“, fragte John. „Durch meinen Hintern jedenfalls nicht.“

„Oh, nein, natürlich nicht. Das Baby wird durch eines deiner Nasenlöcher extrahiert, nachdem es mit einem Vakuumsauger auf entsprechende Größe gebracht wurde. Die Dinger gab es früher auf QVC, sie dürften sie inzwischen um einiges weiterentwickelt haben“, gab Rodney zurück.

„Wenn's ein Ei wäre...“, überlegte John, „Ein kleines, gesprenkeltes Wachtelei. Oder auch ein Hühnerei.“

„Dann könntest du es hinten rauspressen“, vollendete Rodney amüsiert.

John erhob einwendend den Zeigefinger. „Aber kein Straußenei.“

Rodney schnippte mit den Fingern. „Die Asgard könnten es herausbeamen.“

„Das ist die beste Idee, die du je hattest, Rodney.“ 

„Ich hatte schon weit genialere Ideen, aber diese gehört sicher zu den besseren“, stimmte Rodney zu. „Es ist nicht überraschend, dass die Antiker eine Reproduktionsmaschine erfinden. Seien wir mal ehrlich, in diesen winzigen Betten hat niemand Sex.“

„Wir hatten Sex darin. Schon oft. Und wer weiß, wo die Antiker es überall in der Stadt getrieben haben.“ John lehnte sich mit Rücken das Bett und schloss für ein paar Sekunden die Augen.

„Und wie oft habe ich mich schon über die Betten beschwert?“

„Was denkst du, wie das Antiker-Gen in unsere DNA kommt?“

„Nicht Sex!“, widersprach Rodney harsch, dann fiel ihm auf: „Ich dachte, du willst nicht darüber reden.“

„Will ich auch nicht“, erwiderte John trotzig.

Rodney zwang ihn (meistens) nicht zu reden, das war eines der Dinge, die John an ihm mochte.

„Du fängst gleich nicht an zu heulen?“, fragte Rodney besorgt, während Johns Gesichtszüge misstrauisch beäugte.

„Halt die Klappe“, konterte John, „Ich darf das. Das sind die Hormone.“

„Komm, lass mich dir ins Bett helfen“, schlug Rodney vor und reichte ihm seine Hand.

John ließ sich schwerfällig auf die Beine zerren. Seine Lippen waren rot, seine Wagen rosig vom Alkohol. Mit glattrasiertem Gesicht konnte er als männliches Model durchgehen, befand Rodney nicht zum ersten Mal. Seine Augen strahlten hell und klar in grün mit einem haselnussbraunem Kreis um die Pupillen. Es war ein wenig, als sähe Rodney ihn zum ersten Mal.

„Ich will dich küssen“, wisperte er.

John räusperte sich. „Ich denke, das solltest du tun.“

Seine Lippen waren weich und voll unter Rodneys. Der Kuss schmeckte nach einer Mischung aus Kaffee und Alkohol. Geschlossene Augen, Johns Aftershave und keine Bartstoppeln, die unliebsam brannten. Es war glückselig und unbekümmert. Johns eine Hand legte sich um Rodneys Taille, während die andere die Schulter umfasste und ihn näher an sich zog. 

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, atmeten beide schwer.

Johns Bademantel war schlecht gegürtet. Als Rodney seinen Blick den freien Schlitz hinunterwandern ließ, entdeckte er, dass Johns Freund sich bereits auf Halbmast gegen seinen Oberschenkel schmiegte. Sein Schamhaar war getrimmt. John war betrunken und spitz. 

Er hatte das hier geplant.

„Du... du...“ Rodney blickte auf. Johns Augen waren düster lustverklärt. Er sah aus, als wolle er flachgelegt werden.

„Ja?“, flüsterte John.

„Ich... ähm...“ Rodney presste seine Lippen zusammen, bevor er sich darüber leckte.

„Ich will, dass du es bist“, murmelte John, überbrückte die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen und küsste ihn sanft und langsam, all seine Gefühle, die er für Rodney hatte, hineinlegend. Rodney schmolz widerstandslos dahin. Er seufzte selig in den Kuss und vertiefte ihn noch einmal.

„Ich will, dass du mich fickst.“ John drückte seine Lippen gegen Rodneys Ohr, gegen seinen Hals und saugte daran, während seine Finger an Rodneys Hose fummelten.

„Warte, warte“, zappelte Rodney eilig, machte einen Schritt zurück und zerrte an seiner Hose. Ohne die direkte Ablenkung durch konnte er sich schneller ausziehen. John musterte ihn lüstern, dass ihm Röte in die Wangen schoss. Jetzt war er dankbar für das schummrige Nachtlicht. „Ich… gleich...“

Er warf die leichte Uniformjacke von sich und zog das T-Shirt über dem Kopf aus. Noch bevor er fertig damit war, hatte John seine Hand auf Rodneys Brust gelegt. Dieser beneidete ihn um die spärlich behaarte Brust. Man wollte immer das, was man nicht hatte.

„Gott, John“, stöhnte Rodney erregt, „Wo kommt das her?“

Statt zu antworten küsste John ihn. Küsste ihn mit offenem Mund, langsam und schmutzig, arbeitete mit der Zunge den Mund offen, derweil rieben, griffen und kneteten die Hände nackte Haut.

Rodney stöhnte. Er legte einen Pfad mit seinen Lippen über Johns Kiefer zu seinem Hals, wo er zärtlich mit Zähnen hineinbiss. Seine Hände schoben sich unter den Bademantel, nachdem der Gürtel lose baumelte, auf seinem Rücken zusammen. Johns Hüften kamen ihm entgegen, heißer Atem fand sein Ohrläppchen.

„Ich bin schwanger und hatte keinen Sex“, nuschelte John dunkel, „Ist das fair?“

„Das ist… unfair. Ganz... ganz falsch. Nicht… nicht“, stammelte Rodney, „wie… wie's gemacht werden sollte.“

John trat einen Schritt zurück, damit Rodney sein Grinsen sehen konnte und nicht nur das. Er öffnete den lockeren Gürtel und ließ den Bademantel auf den Boden fallen. Er genoss die starrende Augenpaar, auch wenn er sonst nicht viel Aufheben um seinen Körper machte. Er musste schlucken, als Rodney ihm in die Augen sah. Plötzlich wollte John, dass er sah, wie unsicher ihn Rodney manchmal machte. Statt dem Blick standzuhalten drehte er sich um und kramte in der Nachttischschublade, bevor er sich vorbeugte, um seinen nackten Hintern vorzuführen.

Rodneys Laut war das Zeichen, dass er das Ende des lilafarbenen Buttplugs zwischen Johns Pobacken entdeckte hatte. Mit einer Hand gewährte er seinem Liebhaber noch mehr Einblick, während die andere Hand das Sexspielzeug aufreizend langsam herauszog und auf ein Papiertaschentuch weglegte.

Schließlich drückte John ihm das Gleitgel in die Hand und positionierte sich auf allen Vieren auf dem Bett. Über die Schulter blickend rief er ihm zu: „Hast du bessere Pläne?“

Rodney ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten. Er strich über Johns wohlgeformtes Gesäß, den langen Rücken hinauf und holte sich einen weiteren Kuss ab. Es traf ihn alles auf einmal, noch intensiver mit geschlossenen Lidern: Das Lächeln, der Geruch unter dem Aftershave, die warme Haut, der mit weichem Flaum bewachsene Po.

Starke Hände drückten Johns Hüfte vor, spreizten williges Fleisch, strichen sanft über die Hoden und das erregte Glied. Die Aussicht auf der vorbereitete Loch wurde begleitet von einem Ohrenrauschen heißen Blutes. Die Frage nach dem Kondom blieb ungestellt. Mit fahrigen Bewegungen war Rodneys Penis schnell benetzt. Hier und heute galten Johns Regeln und Rodney war nur gern bereit, ihnen Folge zu leisten und bei seiner Fantasie mitzuspielen.

Die anregende Rücken-Po-Ansicht wurde nur noch durch Johns lustverhangene Augen gesteigert. Rodney packte erregt seine Hüften fest, dass John morgen leichte Blutergüsse an diesen Stellen hatte. Er leckte sich über die Lippen, während sein Blick zwischen den Fingern, die Johns Ausgang reizten, und Johns Augen hin- und herwanderte.

Rodneys fester Griff, seine starken Hände machten ihn an. Der Alkohol hatte John wohltuend enthemmt. Seine Vorbereitung tat ihr übrigens, sich fallen zu lassen. Gott, es war gut, einmal die Kontrolle abzugeben. 

„Rodney“, stöhnte John und ließ seinen Kopf fallen, als Rodneys Härte unerträglich langsam ihn eindrang. Er wartete auf den ersten Stoß, aber sein Freund ließ ihm Zeit, sich an das Gefühl, ausgefüllt zu sein, zu gewöhnen. 

Gefühlvoll glitt Rodney ganz in ihn hinein und wieder hinaus, bis John keuchend nach mehr verlangte. 

Rodney grunzte beim ersten, festeren Stoß in die nachgiebige Öffnung. Er wusste nach wenigen Bewegungen seine Prostata zu treffen. An Johns Stöhnen erkannte er, dass er sein Ziel erwischt hatte. Mit einer Hand an seinem Penis half Rodney nach.

Es brauchte nicht mehr viel, damit John kam. Ein langgezogenes, dunkles Seufzer kündigte seinen Orgasmus an. Kurz darauf spürte Rodney die Kontraktionen. Wie alles fest seinen Penis umschloss und Reibung extrem steigerte. Er folgte John mit einem lauten Stöhnen und füllte ihn mit Sperma.

Erschöpft ließ Rodney sich Johns Rücken sinken, ehe er nach leichtem Protest auf die Seite kullerte. 

„Das war…“

„Keine Worte mehr?“, neckte John, seufzte selig und drehte sich neben ihn auf den Rücken.

Rodney nuschelte unverständlich.

John verschwand kurz im Bad, dann kuschelte er sich zu Rodney unter die Decke, murmelte ein „Ich liebe dich“ und schlief schnell ein.


	6. Chapter 6

Alles war friedlich, als John am Morgen aufwachte. Er lag auf dem Rücken, halb zugedeckt, einen warmen Körper an seiner Seite und leises Meeresrauschen in seinen Ohren. Für einen langen Moment war es perfekt, bis das Gewicht der Realität in die morgendliche Leichtigkeit einsickerte.

Vom Wodka spürte John kaum etwas. Dafür hatte er entgegen Rodneys Meinung zu wenig getrunken.

Seine Brust hob und senkte sich, während er atmete. Rodneys Kopf lehnte an seiner Schulter. Seine Hand lag flach auf Johns Bauch. Es kam ihm wie ein schlechtes Omen vor.

John wühlte sich frei und weckte dabei ungewollt seinen Bettgenossen.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Rodney schlaftrunken. Der Wecker war stumm und dem Licht nach zu urteilen war es verdammt früh.

„Nichts. Ich muss für Königstiger.“

„Okay, Prinzesschen, verirr' dich auf dem Weg nicht.“ 

„Ich ignoriere alle hübschen Frösche, versprochen.“

Rodney gab ein gemuffeltes Schnauben von sich. Gesagt, getan war er schon fast wieder weggedöst, als John sich auf seine Seite rollte und ihm mit den Fingern zärtlich durch die Haare fuhr. Rodney gab einen dumpfes Murmeln des Wohlgefallenes von sich. John beugte sich vor und gab einen Kuss auf die nackte Schulter, bevor er sich zurückrollte und aufstand.

Es würde nicht einfach werden, wenn er ihm das Wahrheit sagte.

Bei jedem Schritt ins Bad spürte er seinen wunden Hintern. Es erinnerte ihn, was er letzte Nacht getrieben hatte. Nur wenn John während der Mitarbeitermeetings daran dachte, war es ihm ein wenig unangenehm, andererseits genügten Rodneys Brustwarzen, die durch sein T-Shirt zu sehen waren, um ihn abzulenken.

John saß ein Weilchen auf der Toilette. Es war noch Zeit, bis Ronon zu ihrer üblichen Laufrunde aufbrach. Er machte eine Katzenwäsche und zog sich. Gnädigerweise hatte Rodney ihm Platz in seinem Schrank für ihn freigeräumt und auch sonst gab es jede Menge Sachen von John in Rodneys Quartier. Man konnte fast meinen, er sei bei ihm eingezogen.

Rodney hatte sich widerwillig gegeben und ihm eine Ecke zugestanden, weil er einen netten Hintern hatte, insgeheim hatte der Wissenschaftler gejubelt.

Ronon begrüßte ihn keck grinsend. „Wieder unter den Lebenden?“ Der Hüne war längst wach und angezogen ihren Lauf. 

Er drückte ihn an sich und klopfte ihm männlich auf die Schulter. Für ihn musste das Gefühl, ihn ewig nicht gesehen zu haben, ausgeprägter als für ihn, sinnierte John. Gewöhnlich sahen sie sich fast täglich. Bei Reisen durch das Stargate hockten sie oft Tage aufeinander, aber im Gegensatz zu McKay konnte Ronon die Klappe halten.

„Mir geht’s gut.“ John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es könnte schlimmer sein. Ein Wraith könnte mich für ein Happy Meal mir halten oder ein Jumper könnte auf mir gelandet sein.“

„Gut.“ Ronon grinste schief.

Sie liefen über Metallstege, auf denen ihre Schritte widerhallten. Am besten gefiel John der Streckenabschnitt, wo sie nach draußen kamen. Sie liefen ganz nah am Wasser entlang. Nur ein Gelände trennte sie vom Meer. An stürmischen Tagen sprühte ihnen Gischt wie ein feiner Nebel ins Gesicht.

„McKay war die letzten Tage unausstehlich, laut und fies“, begann Ronon gesprächig.

„Der typische McKay-Charme...“, erwiderte John trocken.

„Wusstest du, dass er dich hinter deinem Rücken Colonel Schnieke nennt?“

„Haare! Es geht immer um meine Haare. Er ist neidisch auf meine Stehauffrisur wegen seiner zurückgehenden Haarpracht.“

Ronon warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu und schüttelte andeutungsweise den Kopf. „Du musst ein Masochist sein, wenn du seine Gesellschaft suchst.“

„Verbaler Missbrauch macht mich an. Deswegen bin ich zum Militär.“

Ronon schnaubte belustigt. „Erdlinge...“

„Du hängst mit mir rum.“ John zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Nach sieben Jahren als Läufer ist mein Anspruch an Gesellschaft winzig.“ Ronon lächelte schelmisch.

John grinste. Das musste der Sateder aufgeschnappt haben. Mit ihm war es am einfachsten, so zu tun, als sei alles wie immer. Die Routine gab John etwas an Normalität zurück.

Nach ihrer Laufrunde dehnten sie ihre Muskeln an einem ruhigen Fleckchen. Ronon hatte sich schnell mit den Übungen angefreundet. Er war ein routinierter Läufer und hatte selbst seine Methoden, sich geschmeidig zu halten. Ronon verabschiedete sich für später zum Frühstück, was John mit einem 'Vielleicht' beantwortete.

Rodney war wahrscheinlich sauer, weil John in seinem eigenen Quartier duschte, aber sie würden später noch genug Zeit haben, sich zu fetzen. 

Er wartete die Rushhour zur Frühstückszeit ab, trotzdem schaffte es Carter, ihn auf dem Flur abzufangen und einzukesseln. „Colonel, es ist gut, dich zu sehen.“

Er hatte kaum eine Wahl und sie wusste es. John zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte, als würde es ihm nichts ausmachen. 

John wollte Samantha Carter, die Frau, der Rodney seit Jahren hinterhersabberte, hassen, aber tatsächlich mochte er sie wie umgekehrt, sobald sie sich näher kennengelernt hatten. Es hatte sogar etwas für sich, Rodney damit zu quälen, dass Sam John besser leiden konnte als ihn.

Sobald Rodney die beiden zusammen gesehen hatte, hatte seine Fantasie Purzelbäume geschlagen. Sam, John und ein Zickenkrieg, der erotisch endete. Nachdem sie eine Weile rumgemacht haben, zerrten sie Rodney in ihre Mitte und begrapschten ihn beide mit Vergnügen.

John hatte drei Sekunden, okay, ein wenig länger, darüber nachgedacht, aber – nö.

Sam bat ihn in ihr Büro, aber John gab vor, dass Dr. Keller ihn erwartete. Mit einer Hand am Ellenbogen zog Sam ihn sanft an die Seite. „Wie geht’s dir?“

John hasste diese Frage fast genauso sehr wie die nach der Schule bei Festivitäten in seinem Elternhaus. „Es geht mir gut.“

„Alles Regenbögen und Einhörner. Ich verstehe schon“, meinte Sam, „Zu viele Fragen können anstrengend sein.“

„Wo sind die Wraith, wenn man sie braucht?“, feixte John. 

Sein Gesichtsausdruck war geschult unbewegt, wie sie es von ihm kannte. Sam hob eine Augenbraue. Sie wusste, dass er ihr nicht alles sagte, aber sie drängte ihn nicht. „Ich war auf genügend Stargate-Missionen, um zu wissen, dass es fast nichts gibt, was es nicht gibt“, sagte sie. Ihre Augen beobachteten ihn aufmerksam. „Ein Tok'ra hat gewaltsam Besitz von meinem Körper genommen. Dann war da noch die außerirdische Entität. Ich wurde entführt und verletzt. Mir wurde das Gehirn gewaschen. Ich bin durch die Zeit gereist, habe Paralleluniversen besucht... in einem war ich mit Rodney verheiratet.“

John lachte.

„Ja, ich weiß! Zitronenhuhn war sein Lieblingsessen.“ Sam lächelte. „Was ich sagen will: Komm in mein Büro, wenn du Zeit hast, John.“

John nickte. Mit diesen Worten ließ sie ihn gehen.

~~~

Rodney fand John auf einem der Balkone. Er trug einen Laptop unter seinem Arm, eine Thermoskanne in seiner rechten Hand und ein Sandwich in seinem Mund. Die automatische Tür schloss sich hinter ihm. Noch ehe er das Sandwich aus seinem Mund genommen hatte, begann er seine Schimpftirade. Er nahm die Stulle zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, während er die Thermoskanne mit seinen restlichen Fingern gerade eben halten konnte.

„John!“, fauchte Rodney.

„Was ist das?“, fragte John.

„Was ist was? Was tust du hier? Ich suche dich schon den ganzen Tag“, monierte Rodney, während er mit den Händen herumfuchtelte und beinahe die Thermoskanne verlor.

„Das Sandwich. Ich beobachte Adler. Oder Adler ähnliche Vögel.“

„Erdnussbutter-Marmelade. Der neuste Nachschub von der Dedalus. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass diese amerikanische Abartigkeit schmeckt, aber das ist verdammt lecker.“ Rodney hielt es ihm hin, damit John ihm das Sandwich abnehmen konnte. Genüsslich biss dieser hinein. „Adler beobachten? Seit wann bist du unter die Ornithologen gegangen? Kannst du versuchen, ein bisschen Sinn zu machen?“

John leckte sich Marmelade vom Zeige- und Mittelfinger ab. „Die Forschung kann immer noch nicht genau den Vogelflug nachvollziehen.“

„Du warst mit Ronon laufen.“

„Das mache ich jeden Tag.“

„Und nun beobachtest du Vögel. Nur um mir aus dem Weg zu gehen“, nörgelte Rodney. Er stellte die Thermoskanne auf dem Fußboden ab, wo sie sicher war. „Und das nach der Nacht. Ich kam mir vor wie... wie... ein billiger One-Night-Stand.“

„Jesus, Rodney“, widersprach John mit vollem Mund.

„Was ist los?“, verlangte Rodney zu wissen.

„Wir können nicht zusammen sein, nicht wie du und Katie es waren“, antwortete John plötzlich wütend. Ihm war der Appetit vergangen. „Du weißt das, Rodney! Wir können nie so sein. Niemals.“

Rodney starrte ihn wortlos an. John machte mit ihm Schluss und letzte Nacht war beste Abschiedssex, den er je gehabt hatte.

„Wenn du die Frau, die Kinder, den Gartenzaun willst, bist du bei mir an der falsche Adresse“, widersprach John heftiger als gewollt. „Ich will auf Atlantis bleiben. Vielleicht wird DADT irgendwann aufgehoben, aber das alles ist ferne Zukunft. Liberal ist in den USA praktisch ein Schimpfwort.“

„Mach's schnell“, bremste Rodney ihn aus, „Wie mit Pflastern. Je schneller man es abreißt, desto weniger tut es weh. Los, sag schon: Es ist aus. Vorbei. Ende. Aus.“

„Rodney, hör mir zu!“, wurde John laut, „Ich mache nicht mit dir Schluss.“

„Was? Wieso?“

„Wurdest du als Kind oft fallengelassen?“, ließ John einen Spruch von Rodney fallen.

„Witzig.“

John sah auf den Boden. Unbewusst rieb er an seinem schwarzen Schweißband. „Ich bin nicht...“

„Oh mein Gott“, rief Rodney geschockt, „Du willst über Gefühle reden.“

„Würdest du mich ausreden lassen?“, zischte John laut, bevor er sich verlegen am Hinterkopf kratzte. Er würde es vermutlich nie einfach finden, über seine Gefühle zu sprechen. Verdrängung war zu sehr zu einer Gewohnheit geworden. John musste sich winden, um mit seinem Freund zu reden. „Ich bin nicht bereit... dafür. Für ein Baby... Das würde alles ändern. Ich habe einen Termin bei Dr. Keller ausgemacht, damit sie es beendet.“

„Oh... Oh.“

„Das ist meine Entscheidung. Ich kann nicht...“

„Sicher, das würde nur deine gute Figur verderben...“ Rodney wirkte mit einem Mal kleinlaut. Er kam sich unerwartet hilflos vor, auch wenn er auf die Konfrontation bereits gewartet hatte. John wütend und verletzt vor sich zu sehen, war nichts, womit er gerechnet hatte. Rodney hätte nie gedacht, dass John sich ihm so zeigen würde.

John sah ihn jetzt direkt an „Ich liebe meinen Job, mein Leben hier… Früher war es mir egal, wo ich stationiert war. Besonders nach Afghanistan war mir die Antarktis nur recht. Aber nun kann ich mir ein Leben ohne Atlantis nicht mehr vorstellen. Ist es so schwer vorstellbar, dass ich das alles nicht verlieren will?“

Rodney gab ihm einen langen Blick und nickte langsam: „Ja. Das ist vielleicht das einzige, was Sinn macht.“

„Du hast andere Pläne. Beinahe hättest du dich mit Katie verlobt. Ich weiß noch, wie du von deinem Plänen mit ihr geredet hast, als wir auf der Erde waren. Du hast auf deiner Serviette herumgekritzelt. Du wolltest das ganze Programm: Frau, Kinder, Nobelpreis.“

„Nein. Ja. Das war mal.“ Rodney schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich dachte, ich wäre bereit für den nächsten Schritt. Jeanie hat gebohrt, wann ich meine Freundin zu einer ehrbaren Frau mache. Ich hatte bestimmte Vorstellungen, wie mein Leben sein müsste... Aber es hat sich nicht richtig angefühlt. Bei dir ist das anders.“

Rodney streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus und berührte damit Johns Wange, die Bartstoppeln und weiche Haut gegen seine Handfläche. Er kam näher, unschlüssig, was er tun sollte, nur das Gefühl, näher bei ihm sein zu müssen.

John schluckte trocken. „Das ist gut, richtig?“

„Ja.“ Rodney küsste ihn, dann sagte er: „Da wir jetzt mit dem Reden durch sind, können wir zum Haarefechten und über Jungs lästern übergehen.“


	7. Epilog

Rodney hielt es ihm nicht vor, dass John seine Entscheidung im Alleingang getroffen hatte, auch er wenn behauptete, er wäre mit ihm den ganzen Weg gegangen, obwohl er sich nicht ausgemalt hatte, was das im Einzeln für John und ihn bedeutet hätte.

Er beobachtete John, wie dieser Teyla und Torren beobachtete. Sie saßen auf einer Bank an der Wand in der Kantine.

John war ein Kindermagnet. Die Kinder liebten ihn und er liebte sie auf seine merkwürdige, zurückhaltende Weise zurück.

Wenn Rodney wollte, würde er einen guten Vater abgeben, besser als seiner es war. John hatte in dem Departement auch die ein oder andere Leiche im Keller, aber aus einem unerfindlichen Grund war Ronon an seiner Stelle mit auf die Erde gereist, um John bei der Beerdigung seines Vaters beizustehen.

Johns Befangenheit rührte aus seine Vergangenheit, seiner Kindheit, die nicht einfach gewesen sein musste, so viel konnte Rodney sagen. Er würde einen großartigen Vater abgeben, beschloss Rodney, gerade weil er den richtigen Instinkt im Umgang mit Kindern hatte.

John redete nicht über die Abtreibung und Rodney fragte nicht nach Schuldgefühlen oder Trauer. Stattdessen brachte er ihm das Krieg und Frieden-Hörbuch auf die Krankenstation, um sich nach dem Eingriff abzulenken.

„Es ist wahrscheinlich das Beste“, sinnierte Rodney nachdenklich. Er hatte die Informationen aus der Datenbank gezogen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war auf Johns Seite gewesen – je nachdem, wie man es sah: Auch bei den Antiker war das Kinderkriegen Frauensachen geblieben. „Hättest du es bekommen, wäre ich bei deinem idiotischen Heldenwahnsinn irgendwann alleinerziehend gewesen!“

„Waschen, Kochen, Kindererziehung... du würdest in der ersten, schwierigen Nacht dein Kind dem Nächstbesten in die Hand drücken“, spottete John zärtlich.

„Ja, natürlich, ich hätte Nannys, denn ich kann es mir leisten!“, erwiderte Rodney energisch.

„Ich stelle mir dich direkt in einem überdimensionierten Barbie-Auto vor, das du nur für deine kleine Prinzessin gekauft hast...“

„Manchmal weiß ich nicht, ob ich dich nach einer geglückten Wiederkehr nach Atlantis schlagen oder umarmen soll!“, gab Rodney zurück.

John tat, als überlege er. „Bei einem Jungen hätte der ein Ferris Wheel-Bett.“

„Nein, nein, nein, darin würdest du nur selbst schlafen wollen und ich säße im großen Doppelbett mit den Kindern an.“ Rodney sah ihn zögerlich an. „Du willst doch noch Kinder? Ich meine, wir könnten welche adoptieren, nach Atlantis, denn jede Mission geht zu Ende, und gleich die Windeln-Phase überspringen und und...“

„Ich schätze schon“, sagte John ehrlich. „Aber nur wenn ich wirklich ein Ferris Wheel-Bett bekomme.“

Rodney rollte mit den Augen, bevor er ihm unter dem Tisch die Hand aufs Bein legte und ihn verzückt anlächelte.

Ende


End file.
